falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tuloya
Tuloya (a strained portmanteau of Tulane and Loyola) is the grand capital of The Royaume. It is orderly where Vieux Carré is chaotic, cutthroat in the way that Jacksonia is benevolent, and stratified unlike any other community in The Big Easy. Culture Tuloya has a dual culture: the lives of the aristocrats and the serfs are distinct and have very little crossover. Serfs live much like Pre-War rustics: enjoying folk music and cheep alcohol when they're not working. The aristocracy busies itself with elaborate intrigues and hobbies. Where the two primarily meet is in the churches, for Tuloya is avowedly Catholic and not everyone can make it to Jacksonia on Sunday. Economy Tuloya's economy is driven by plantations worked by serfs (who grow and harvest hardy mutant cotton and sugar, among other crops), mudcat fisheries, aristocrat driven hunts for various creatures, tolls, and a small hospitality and warehousing industry. Notable Places Audubon Located across from the palace complex of Tulane University, Audubon is one of the few parts of the New Orleans ruins that sits above sea level. Prior to the Great War, the area consisted of expensive residences, a small park, and a golf course with accompanying club house. It is currently the royal family's prime agricultural grounds. Germania Lodge #46 main article: The Architects This restored brick building, located on Bienville Ave. is the site of a Pre-War Masonic Lodge. Currently it is the headquarters of the Architects, a distinct faction within the Royaume responsible for the restoration of Pre-War buildings, and the creation and maintenance of walls and levies. Loyola The old campus of Loyola university, adjacent to Tulane is the main arsenal and garrison of Tuloya's gendarmes. In addition, it is where all gendarmes receive their training. Sugar Shack The Sugar Shack is a rarity in the wasteland: a candy shop. It has precisely two products, both of which are made on site using locally sourced ingredients. It's bestsellers are Rois, chewy peanut caramels (ingredients include sugar, condensed brahmin milk, partially hydrogenated cottonseed oil, salt, peanuts, and corn syrup). The others are known as Chevaliers, peanut-butter molasses taffies. The Shack keeps some dangerous substances, including hydrochloric acid (necessary for the antique method of creating corn syrup they use). Tulane The entire campus of old Tulane University has been claimed by the royal family as their primary residence. It is also where the Roi holds court. Government main article:The Royaume Tuloya is the personal domain of the Roi Étienne Emmanuel Lefèvre Devereux (as it was Jérôme Jean-Baptiste Emmanuel Devereux's domain before him), King of New Orleans and Protector of Acadiana. His word is law, but he delegates a great deal of authority and power to his Chevalier, James Saint Just, who is the Director-General of the Gendarmerie and to his Seneschal. The laws of the community are basically split into three: laws regarding the aristocracy, laws regarding the peasantry, and laws regarding visitors. Layout Tuloya is one of the larger communities in the Big Easy: it encompasses the vague triangle formed by the bending of I-10 and I-610 to the northwest of Vieux Carré and everything between the canal and US-90 to the south and west of Vieux Carré. Category:Places Category:Communities